


I meant to call Congress, but your number is one off

by b_cheng



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_cheng/pseuds/b_cheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre volte in cui Gansey risponde al telefono e una in cui non lo fa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doverosissime note. Questa storia è stata scritta ancora a marzo e pubblicata [qui](http://kuma-cla.livejournal.com/16881.html) perché su efp non c'era (e non c'è) una sezione apposita. Quindi non tiene conto di The Raven King (che ho letto ovviamente e se volete fanghirlare male io sono qui). Si tratta inoltre della prima storia scritta nel fandom ~~e si vede~~ (sono consapevole che non sia nulla di eccezionale e originale). La cross-posto solo ora perché sono pigra e se oggi non ne parlavo con una mia amica restava su livejournal a vita (e lo stesso vale per le prossime due storie).  
>  Il titolo è una citazione di BLLB, compare nella prima chiamata di Blue e Gansey.

_I._

«E… non hai la più pallida idea di cosa io stia dicendo».

«Sì. Cioè no, ma continua. È interessante».

«Davvero?»

«Jane è fidanzata con Frank, mentre Emma e… Harriet giusto? Emma e Harriet sono innamorate di Mr Knightley. Come finisce?»

«Harriet alla fine sposa Mr Martin e il libro termina con il matrimonio di Emma e Mr Knightley».

«Non ho ancora capito, però, se Emma ci piace».

«È viziata e gioca con le vite degli altri, anche se doveva essere molto annoiata. Inoltre è intelligente e indipendente. Non lo so. Ci devo dormire sopra» risponde dopo qualche secondo e prima di interrompere la chiamata aggiunge «Dovresti leggere il libro e anche A song of ice and fire».

«È un altro romanzo della Austen?»

«No» replica Blue, soffocando la risata nel cuscino «Non c’entra niente. È un fantasy medievale, però forse piacerebbe di più a Ronan».

 

 

  _II._

«Mi sa che ho sbagliato numero un’altra volta. Dormivi?»

«Magari» lo sente sospirare «Sto ripassando storia».

«Credevo ti piacesse» dice e addenta la fetta di torta che si è tagliata.

«Rettifico, sto ripassando la Guerra Fredda. Pensavo non potesse esserci niente di peggio delle due Guerre Mondiali, ma ecco la Guerra Fredda. È un secolo ignobile».

«A me non dispiace» replica quando ha finito di masticare «Ci sono Emmeline Pankhurst e Mary Quant. Viene commercializzata per la prima volta la pillola anticoncezionale. È anche il secolo di King, Gandhi, Mandela e Einstein. Per non parlare della musica» fa una pausa e poi aggiunge «Anche se immagino non si parli abbastanza di re gallesi».

«Purtroppo no. Chi è Mary Quant?»

«Una stilista. Si dice abbia inventato la minigonna. Non ti insegnano niente in quella scuola privata in cui vai?»

«Non tutto quello che vorrei. Potresti aggiornarmi tu, però».

«Vedremo» replica Blue raccogliendo le briciole «Ora però concentrati sulla Guerra Fredda».

 

 

_III._

«Tartufo o caviale?» Nonostante tutto (l’orario, la domanda, Artemus e Gwenllian, il terzo dormiente fin troppo sveglio, Glendower), Gansey risponde senza esitazioni.

«Tartufo».

«Lo sapevo» bisbiglia Blue con soddisfazione e poi spiega «Io e Orla abbiamo scommesso. Ogni tanto lo facciamo. Vecchie abitudini, sai».

«Su di me?»

C’è un misto di sorpresa, curiosità e divertimento nella voce di Gansey.

«E sugli altri, ma questa volta sì, su di te. Orla sostiene che sei un tipo da caviale e si sbaglia. Non sei per niente un tipo da caviale, è evidente. Spero che con i clienti sia più brava».

«Ha un sapore terribile» concorda «Non mi piace per niente».

«Conosco i miei polli».

Blue sente Gansey sorridere dall’altra parte del ricevitore e le viene spontaneo farlo a sua volta.

 

 

_IV._

Il telefono suona. Uno squillo, due squilli. C’è troppo silenzio e troppa quiete attorno a lei. Tre squilli. L’orologio sembra essersi fermato e quella solo una sera come tante. Altri squilli. Gansey non ha mai impiegato così tanto tempo a rispondere, anche le rare volte in cui stava dormendo. Quando finalmente sente la sua voce ha un tuffo al cuore.

«Sono Gansey. Al momento – È TROPPO OCCUPATO A CERCARE GLENDOWER. LASCIATE UN MESSAGGIO E FORSE VI RICHIAMERÀ – Non ascoltate Ronan e lasciate un messaggio. Glendower, comunque, è un re gallese e se sapete qualcosa –»

La registrazione termina con un bip che si mangia le ultime parole di Gansey e solo in quel momento Blue si accorge di star piangendo.

Ripone allora la cornetta e affonda il volto nel cuscino, lo stesso usava per soffocare le risate.


	2. Reckless things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Riportami a casa riportami a casa riportami a casa_ pausa _prima che faccia qualcosa di davvero molto stupido – davvero ti ucciderebbe se ora ti baciassi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è stata scritta a inizio aprile e pubblicata [qui](http://kuma-cla.livejournal.com/17717.html). Il prompt era _Prompt: Blue/Gansey: Blue non riesce a dormire e, ancor prima di accorgersene, sta già componendo un numero. "Blue?" "Portami via"_ e io l'ho collegata alla precedente storia. Si colloca quindi tra il secondo e il terzo punto e mi sono ispirata a Drive di Halsey.

_Le persone fanno cose sconsiderate quando sanno che stanno per morire_.

Ha perso il conto di quante volte glielo hanno ripetuto o lo ha fatto da sola, come mantra, fino alla nausea.

Le persone – _Gansey_ – fanno cose sconsiderate quando sanno che stanno per morire.

Le persone, Gansey: non lei. Lei non può, lei non deve, lei — «Portami via», gli ha detto e lui lo ha fatto. Nemmeno per un istante ha pensato che si sarebbe rifiutato e ora si odia per la propria debolezza.

_Riportami a casa._

Lo pensa solamente. Non va bene, non va per niente bene. Forse se lo pensa con più intensità, forse allora riuscirà a dirlo, quindi riprova.

_Riportami a casa riportami a casa riportami a casa_ pausa _prima che faccia qualcosa di davvero molto stupido – davvero ti ucciderebbe se ora ti baciassi?_

Ancora nulla, solo silenzio nell'abitacolo e la notte che preme oltre i finestrini della Camaro.

 

Gansey ferma la macchina su uno spiazzo da cui si vede la città. Henrietta è piccola e lontana. Anche i loro problemi, all'improvviso, sembrano piccoli e lontani da lì.

Blue è ancora nervosa e di cattivo umore, però ora va un po' meglio, ha un po' meno voglia di fare cose sconsiderate.

«Mary Quant».

È la prima volta che Gansey parla da quando ha risposto al telefono.

«Raccontami di Mary Quant».

«Raccontami di – _oh_ ».

«L'hai citata quando –».

«Sì sì, ricordo» lo interrompe e si sistema meglio sul sedile per stare più comoda «Barbara Mary Quant. Nasce nel '34 in un sobborgo di Londra da genitori _gallesi_. A sedici anni va via di casa e nel '55 apre la sua prima boutique. È un successo immediato». Senza quasi rendersene conto ha iniziato a rilassarsi e il cattivo umore a dissolversi.

«Comunque la minigonna. Si dice che ne sia stata l'inventrice» riprende «La lancia facendola ad indossare a Twiggy –».

«Twiggy?»

«Sì, Twiggy. Lesley Hornby all'anagrafe. Ma veramente non ti insegnano nulla in quella scuola privata in cui vai».

«Potresti aggiornarmi tu, però» le dice, come le ha detto quando l'ha sentita citare Mary Quant e non sapeva chi fosse.

«Vedremo» replica trattenendo un sorriso «Ora però torniamo».

 

Il mattino seguente ha ovviamente sonno. Seduta sul bordo del letto e ancora in pigiama si passa una mano sul volto cercando di scacciare la stanchezza.

« _Fatto cose sconsiderate?_ » chiede Noah.

La risposta è un grugnito che si spegne contro il cuscino.


End file.
